New lesson
by Kawaii Chibi Yami
Summary: REPOSTED CHAPTER 1! (SetoxYami)Seto Kaiba left Japan and went to America to focus on his work. After 2 years, he came back to find out that his rival had gone deaf in an unexpected way. Yami had to learn how to read lips? Who's going to be his teacher?


**Title:** New lesson

**Author:** KCY

**Rating: **Pg-13 (sorry but I don't know how to write lemon - ''')

**Main Pairing: **SetoxYami

**Other Pairing:** Not sure yet…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its title and characters belong to the Kazuki Takahashi.

**Summary:** (SetoYami) Seto Kaiba left Japan and went to America to focus on his work. 2 years later, he came back to find out that his rival had gone deaf in an unexpected way. What happened to Yami, and is he going to learn how to read lips? Who is going to be his teacher?

**Warning:** This is a yaoi fic, so if you don't like the pairing Seto x YY, then I suggest you don't read this fic.

**Special Thanks: **_Bourei no Hikari_ who helped me with this fic! Thank-you very much! hug and thanks to the reviewers! LOVE YOU ALL! xD I'll do reply at chapter 2, since I kind redo chapter 1 Let me know what you think!

* * *

Mou hitori no boku - what Yugi calls Yami in the Japanese anime. Means "my other" or "another me."

Baka - Idiot.

* * *

**Note:** Story might get confusing in the beginning...but things will eventually make scenes. All I can tell you is that...Yami had gone deaf, and only Yugi and four other people knows about it. P

**Chapter 1: **First day back at school

/Yugi Mutou/

'Yami Mutou and mind link'

_thoughts_

/Yami… Yami? Yami! Geez…/A short teen, Yugi Mutou, with three different colors of hair that stood up as if gravity did not exist, was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. He was trying to reach to this other person in the house, who might still be sleeping, using what he called the mind link.

After calling through the mind link for a minute, Yugi still didn't receive any answer from the other. He then strode up the stairs while mumbling to himself, something about 'he supposed to be wearing the puzzle." When he reached the bedroom door, he knocked softly and waited. When he received no reply, he pressed his ear to the door, but could hear nothing. He tried the doorknob, only to find that the door was locked. He knocked once more, louder, trying to use the mind link again.

/Yami! If you can hear me, then open this door immediately/

Then the door was swung open, and there stood Yami. He looked much like the now stunned Yugi, but for his crimson eyes and spikier hair. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist and a chained upside down golden pyramid around his neck, and water was still dripping off his body and leaving a trail of water in the room.

'I heard you, Yugi! I had the puzzle on! I was taking a shower.' Still holding onto the door, Yami looked at Yugi.

/Sorry, but hurry up and get changed for school, or we'll be late! I have a test today/ replied Yugi before he turned on his heels and walked away.

'Yes, yes…Wait, Yugi!'

/What/ Yugi stopped, turning to face Yami with a questioning expression.

'Umm…what test?' Yami wondered, tilting his head to the side.

/I have an English test today first period, why ask? I'm sure you don't have to take the test, since it's your first day back to school and all. Don't worry about it./

Shaking his head, Yami returned to the bathroom, with Yugi following as far as the middle of the bedroom.

/Yami, what were you doing last night, anyway? I was up for the washroom at around 2:00 am and your light was still on/ Yugi commented as he opened the closet, getting his Yami's school uniform and socks out for him. Leaving the clothes on the bed, Yugi went back to the closet, and tidied up all the clothing that was lying on the floor inside.

After a while he asked again/Yami/ Hearing no reply from the other, he turned around only to find the bathroom door closed again. Shaking his head and sighing, he went back down to the kitchen.

/Hurry up, okay?... Yami/ _Guess he took off the puzzle._

_

* * *

_

Inside the black limo, sounds of typing could be heard. There sat the famous young billionaire, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. After two long years, he had decided to return to Domino, based on Mokuba's request. And as long as Kaiba was here, he might as well pay a visit to his 'friend'. Knowing the CEO, he would hardly have any extra time at all to spend with his 'friend,' if he even had one, that is. Most of the time he would just work, work, and work. Sometime even two days non-stop working on his company's projects, giving himself very little spare time. He would rather use his rare moments of freedom to take a nap, rather than going to parties, balls or concerts to socialize.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"We are almost there, sir," the driver replied, paying no attention to Kaiba's attitude, since he had been Kaiba's driver for so many years, ever since the CEO was a boy.

"Good," Kaiba replied, not really caring if he would arrive on time or not because going to School was to killed time anyways.

* * *

"Yo, Yug, you really think it's a good idea to let Yami go back to school in the state he's in? I mean...he just got the body, and he was in the hospital for more then a month. He's only been out of the hospital three days ago...you really think it is ok?" asked Jou, taking a bite from the piece of toast he held. He pointed at Yami, who was walking with the rest of the group in front of them, down the sidewalk toward school.

" I'm sure he will be fine." Yugi beamed and waved his hand to brush off Jou's concern

_Hopefully..._

/Mou hitori no boku/ Yugi called to Yami.

'Yes?'

/Are you okay/

'I am very tired, but I will be alright.'

/Make sure you go to bed earlier tonight, then./

'Hmm, I guess you are right,' Yami agreed, and closed the mind link.

"Yami? Yami! You okay?" Anzu asked with concern, then looked at Yugi and back to Yami.

/She asked if you're okay./

"Huh?"

"You just stop there, and both your eyes look dull! We keep calling you, but you wouldn't respond! Are you sure you're alright?" Honda asked.

Looking back at Yugi, Yami gave him a confused look.

'He's asked the same thing.'

'Who's asking me what?' Yami asked in confusion.

/Are you okay? Yami, were you listening to me/

'Sorry, Aibou.'

/It's alright...Honda and Anzu just asked if you're okay./

"Umm, I'm just very tired. Been up all night even thought I wasn't studying." Yami gave a weak smile to Yugi before he started walking again.

_Something must be wrong with him. _Yugi bit his lip.

Jou mumbled something incoherent through his mouthful of toast. He coughed, and swallowed. "I said, by the way, Yami, what do you mean by studying?"

/Yami, just tell him you were helping me to study for the test/ Yugi told his other.

"You have a test today, remember?" Honda stated.

"English test today, did you study? It's worth 10 percent of our final marks," said Anzu.

Jou's jaw dropped. "Aww! Honda! You didn't tell me that we have a TEST today! And it's 10 percent? Oh my lord I'm gonna fail this test!"

"I told you we have a test on…What! Today! I thought it was next week!" exclaimed Honda.

Slapping her hand on her forehand, Anzu sighed. "Give me a reason why I am still hanging out with you two bakas?"

Both Yami and Yugi exchanged glances. Yugi gave a small giggle when Yami just couldn't help but smirk at the three teenagers that were shouting insults at each other, which caught a lot of attention from people around. However, the smirk on Yami's face quickly disappeared. He couldn't help but think about the dream he'd had the night before. No, it wasn't just a dream, more like a vision...

"Yami, you don't even need to study, since you get the highest marks in class! Besides, you have been back to school since after the accident! Which was like months ago? Oh wait, that money bag has a highest mark too. Damnit, I hate him! Why are we talking about him so suddenly anyway?" growled Jou, sticking his top lip out like a duck.

"Speaking of Kaiba, I wonder when he's coming back? Yami, do you know?" Anzu wondered.

"…"

/Yami? We are almost there./

'Oh...Okay.' Putting all the thoughts out of his mind, Yami forced back a smile.

"We're almost there," Yami stated.

"Yami, I'm talking to you!" Anzu stopped and started shouting; acting like a three year old, but Yami just kept walking, not paying any attention to the girl at all.

/Yami, I think you should stop for a sec, Anzu said she was talking to you./

"What is it?" Turning his head around slightly, Yami looked back, but did not attempt to slow down his pace.

"I just asked you a question! Were you not listening? Yugi! Didn't you tell Yami what I just said?" Anzu have to resist the urge to walk up to Yugi and grab the puzzle and put it around her neck instead.

'Yami, I think you should just turn you head back and focus on where you're heading, you might bu-'

"Ah!" With a loud thump, Yami had lost his balance and fallen on his back, and so had the person that Yami had bumped into.

/Bump into someone…/ Yugi just covered up his face with his hands.

Quickly getting up, Yami held out his hand to the person who he had bumped into.

"I'm so sorry, you ok?" he asked with concern, looking the person in front of him on the ground.

"..." Slapping Yami's hand away, the person pushed themselves up.

"!" shocked by this person's reaction, Yami took a step back.

Grabbing Yami's wrist, he pulled Yami toward him, and whispered something into Yami's ear. He then quickly withdrew his hands, and smirk was shown on his face, as he gathered his stuff, and dashed away.

"?"

/Yami what did she said/

'I think is a he...'

/Are you sure? He got long whitish hair, oh well what did he said/

'I can't hear him, remember?' turning around Yami gave a small smile, but changed into a confused look, as he stared at Anzu, who look all fired up with her face all red.

/Anzu thought that was a girl who you just bumped into/

'I don't get it ?'

Yugi sighed. /Just keep walking, or we are going to be late/

'Yes, Aibou,' Yami said meekly.

At the intersection in front of the school entrance, they all stopped and waited for the light to turn green. Suddenly, Yami shivered. A strange fear overtook him, and he _knew_, without really knowing, that something very bad was going to happen.

"Yami, let's go!"

"Yami? Let's go! The light is green!"

"Huh?" Looking up, he found the rest of the gang across the street, waving at him. The 'walk' light had already started to blink orange.

/Yami… I…should…stay…light…blinking/ said Yugi through the link.

'I can't hear you Aibou, say it again?' Holding his school bag on his side now instead of leading against his shoulder, he dashed toward the group

/I SAID/

As the conversation was cut off, Yami realized the puzzle wasn't around his neck any more. He turned around in the middle of the street, and spotted it lying in the road. Thankful it hadn't broken when the chain snapped, he snatched it up and started across the street. He smiled at his friends. Then they suddenly began waving their hands and shouting, but Yami couldn't hear whatever it was they were saying.

"Yami! Don't!" Yugi cried out, not using the mind link because he was panicking so much, that he didn't realizing that Yami had the puzzle with him now.

"Watch out!"

As Yami started strolled acros the street to his friends, he saw Jou pointing to Yami's right. Quickly he turned around, only to find a black vehicle speeding toward him, unable to stop in time. Tires squealed, and then everything went black.

* * *

Kaiba grabbed at the laptop to keep it from falling, as his body jerked forward due force of the impact. Thankfully he had his seatbelt on. Although the seats were covered with thick leather, banging the back of his head against it still hurt. He unbuckled his seatbelt and snapped his laptop shut, then pressed the button that opened the soundproof window between him and the driver. "What happened!" he barked at the driver.

"I…I…hit…" stammered the white-faced driver.

Not wanting to hear more, Kaiba opened the door and stepped out of the limo, not bothering to close the door. Slowly he walked around to the front to see what had been hit. Searching for anything in front of his limo, he found nothing but a bunch of familiar faces gathered around near the side of the road.

"Yugi?"

"Kaiba-san?" Yugi turned quickly, to find the blue-eyed CEO standing in front of him.

"I didn't hit anyone of you right?" Yugi nodded his head, but tears are formed in his eyes. Guessing that Yugi must had been shocked, nodding his own head, but he was relieved that no one got injured because it would not be good for his reputation if word got out that the great Seto Kaiba had hit someone with his limo. Even if it wasn't really _his_ fault, as he hadn't been driving... Putting his thoughts to the side, he turned around and walk back to his limo.

"Next time you should watch where you're going or you might not be so lucky next time." Just as he was going to opened the door, Kaiba just can't help but said that to provoke someone in particularly, surprised to hear nothing from the others, he turned and saw Jou, Honda, and Anzu sending death glares at him. Ignoring the glares he stopped just at the driver's window, knocking on the window, the driver quickly opened the window and asked.

"Kaiba-sama? I did hit someone didn't I? Should I-"

"You didn't hit anyone, now let's get going."

"But sir-"

"I said get going!" Kaiba snapped at his driver, he then continued walking to the back of the limo, opened the door quickly without looking back to the Yugi-tachi group, and hopped in the limo. Plugging the seatbelt, getting himself comfortable, he then grabbed onto the handle on the side of the door and pull, but something stopped him. The door was pulled opened, and there stood a boy with another person in his arm, because of the sun light, he couldn't tell the faces until the other had spoken.

"Hospital..."

"I bet you par-"

"I said go to the hospital! NOW!"

Recognized the voice, he quickly moved to the side and to the driver surprised, he realized that he _did_ hit someone, and this someone happened to be the famous King of game, Yami mutou.

He watched helplessly, as the _mutt _and the rest of the group were trying to get the boy into the limo. After that, the rest of the group went into the limo from the other side of the limo, and were now sitting across him and the boy in mutt's arm. Based on his curiosity he moved a bit close to see the real victim who was now lying unconscious in the other's arms.

"Hurry up! To the hospital!"

"Y-yes sir!" said the driver, with shaking hand, he managed to grab onto his wheel and drove as fast as possible to the nearest hospital

"..." Kaiba's eyes widened as he found out that the victim was his rival, too shocked to say anything, he had remained silent through out the rest of the ride and so did the other.

* * *

* * *

I want reviews. xD Some might think this sucks, but…I still hope you like it-bows-

Review! Please!

**Next chapter:** Yugi got a lot of explanations to do. What will Kaiba's reaction going to be?


End file.
